The Mullo Hunt
by Dysthymia
Summary: Dean and Sam go on a mullo hunt with Destry and her husband. AU. Related to all my other Supernatural tales. Rated M for safety reasons. Note: to the best of my knowledge, Supernatural has not yet covered the subject of mullos. If they have, then I apologize.
1. Chapter 1

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of the motel. As he cut the engine, Sam got out to get a room. He froze as he noticed a familiar figure leaving the motel entrance. "Dean... It's Destry. She's here," he said.

Dean got out of the car and looked over. He spotted the dark haired woman and waved. "Hey, Destry!" he called. "You been ridin'?"

Sam glared at his brother. "Stop with the western references."

"Well, if it isn't tall asshole and shorter asshole..." Destry said as she approached them. "You two can take off. We've got this one."

"We?" Sam asked.

"Me and Joe. My husband."

"Aw... and here I was thinking something else entirely," Dean joked. He slapped Sam upside the head. "How could you not figure that out?"

"It's ok," Destry said. "It's not his fault he's tall. Sometimes when people are tall, they're low on wit," she whispered to Dean conspiratorially. "We're on a _mullo_ hunt," she said as Sam gave her an annoyed look for her comment on tall people. "Are you boys familiar with _mullos?_" she asked.

"Not very," Sam said. "We've never ran into one."

"That's because the Gypsy community of hunters handles about ninety-nine percent of _mullos._"

"But... you're not a Gypsy," Sam said.

Destry gave him an annoyed look. "I'm married to one, dunderhead."

Dean gave Sam a funny look. "Hey, Des, if it's ok with you, can we join your hunt?" he asked, looking at Destry.

"That's not up to me," she said. "It's up to Joe. He's in charge. And don't call me Des. I hate it."

* * *

The dark haired man regarded Sam and Dean for several moments. "John Winchester's boys?" he finally asked.

"Yes," Dean said.

"He was a good man. He's been missed by many."

"Thanks," Dean said as Joe passed beers to him and his brother.

"If you want in on this hunt, you'll have to bone up a bit. I don't let anyone in on a hunt unless they've read a certain portion of my cases."

Destry regarded the boys for several very long moments before getting out a rather large binder and dropping it in front of them. "Section on _mullos_ is marked. Read up, boys."

Sam's eyes went wide. "All of your cases fill a binder like this?" he asked.

"It's the family file," Destry said. "Even extended family has been included, if we can get them to donate, that is. Some of Joe's in-laws aren't that willing. They can be asses."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam closed the binder. "I think we've read enough," he said, looking just a little queasy.

"Hey, you're a hunter! Man up!" Dean said.

"Dean, we just read..." Sam paused and looked around to make sure no one else was in the room. "Destry's case. We just learned what happened to her when she tried to go out on a hunt on her own when she was Odessa's age. Odessa and Willow were lucky something like that didn't happen to them."

"You think I don't know that?" Dean asked, getting up from his seat. "That's exactly why we've gotta help with this hunt. The more hunters, the better."

"Dean, Destry's not just looking to stop monsters, she's trying to get revenge against one that's dead already!"

Dean shrugged. "Doesn't matter. We're here to gank a monster, Sammy. And we're going to gank a monster."

Joe entered the room. "So, you boys still want in?" he asked.

"Hell, yes," Dean said.

Destry came in for a moment. "The little boys in or out?" she asked.

"They're in," Joe said. "And they're hardly little boys."

"They're still boys. I'm about to go and talk to area families, so, if these little boys want in on that part, they better not say they're FBI. We're talking to Gypsy families," she explained.

"I think she hates us," Sam whispered to Dean as they left the motel.

"Nah, she loves us. She just doesn't know it yet," Dean said. "Man up, Sammy."

* * *

"So, all these people believe they know who the monster is?" Sam asked. "They're all acting like they're right."

Destry gave Sam an annoyed look. "They could all be right. It wouldn't be the first nest we encountered. I'm sure it won't be the last. Now, put on your big boy panties and boil the oil for me."

Sam gave her his own annoyed look. "Why don't you like me?"

She looked at him as she plunked several jugs of oil on the counter. "You tried to tell my sisters I'm alive, even though I've made it clear I'm not ready. I probably never will be."

"Alura told me that Frankie and Genesis are hunters now. Don't you think they'll find out one day? You know, two of your other sisters?"

Destry gave him a hard glare. "They already did. Obviously, they chose not to say anything. See, while I won't kick their asses if they told someone, I would definitely kick your... tall little ass!"

"Tall little ass?" Sam mumbled to himself as he poured oil into a giant pot.


	3. Chapter 3

"That is one ugly mother..." Dean muttered.

"It's not his fault he's ugly," Joe said. "That's his parents' fault."

Dean smiled and swung his machete, neatly slicing the head away from the body. "Dude, it's still moving," he said in regards to the head that now lay on the ground hissing and spitting.

"It'll do that," Joe told him as he picked up the head and dropped it into a cooler. "That's why we dip the stump in boiling oil. Something about the hot oil kills the head and the body." He motioned to a couple of other people that they should prepare to dispose of the body. "Let's get going before my wife tears your brother's head off."

* * *

Sam made a face as he picked up the head. "It's ugly, right?" Dean asked. Sam gave his brother a dirty look before dipping the stump of the monster's neck into the boiling oil. "Why do you all think I'm a kitchen maid," he wanted to ask.

The head began to growl and shriek, shaking back and forth. Sam dropped it and backed away to prevent getting splattered.

Dean, Destry, and Joe all began to laugh. Dean laughed so hard he fell out of his seat.

"It's not funny, Dean!" Sam said.

Dean looked at his brother. "We're not laughing at you, Sammy."

"I don't believe you."

"Show him," Dean told Joe.

Still laughing, Joe showed Sam his cell phone.

Sam stared at it for several seconds as the _mullo_ continued to gurgle from inside the pot. "It was wearing a shirt that says 'I farted?'" he finally asked.

"Obviously, lunkhead," Destry said.

"Would you stop calling me names?"

"Aw... Jughead's upset..."

"Come on, Sam's not Jughead," Dean said.

"He's right," Sam confirmed. "He's Jughead."

"Hey!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, you're just like Jughead, only without the hat. You eat burgers everywhere we go. You just about drool over burgers!"

Dean screwed up his face in thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and nodding his head.

Meanwhile, Destry had grabbed a pair of tongs and pulled up the head from the pot.

"Done?" Joe asked her.

She picked up a sharp instrument and poked it. It didn't respond. She nodded her head. "We'll have Reggie and Jughead over there add the head and the oil to the pyre. Remind them _not _to roast marshmallows over the pyre, just in case."

"Hey!" Dean said again. "We're not that stupid! I'm not eating monster ash!"


End file.
